Who Would Have Thought It?
by Rogue Wolfess
Summary: Roxanne Marie a young girl that lives at Mossdeep City gets in trouble because of PKMN battle. She being know for her aggresive attitude was reported to the Hoenn PKMN League... Better than it sounds, PLEASE READ!


It was a wonderful day at Mossdeep City, or so it seemed. A man in his early 40's got out of his house; his spiky auburn-reddish hair being moved by the crisp salty ocean breeze, the sun was shining brightly and a bunch of Wingull where flying over the city. The man was wearing his usual clothes: dark pants, brown field working shoes and his favorite long sleeved deep purple shirt, hanging from his neck was his childhood lucky charm it was a medal like thing with a pattern that resembled that of the yin and yang but in yellow and aqua green. The man walked towards the entrance gate of his house and looked in the mail box for anything new.

-Bills, bills, stupid contests, something from my grandpa, Alex's grades- he murmured to himself as he looked through the envelopes, suddenly one caught his attention and caused his sapphire eyes to widen –ROXANNE MARIE OAK!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!!!- He yelled as he held the envelope in his hand.

---

-Crap! I'm so dead- said a girl hanging her head low in defeat as she heard her father scream from the outside.

---

Gary Oak stormed inside the house, was it much to ask a girl to stay out of trouble for two weeks?

Roxanne tried her best to tiptoe outside her room and downstairs, hoping to get into the garden in time to avoid her raging father, unluckily for her she got caught just as she opened the glass door.

-Freeze! You've got some explaining to do young lady!- said her mother –I wouldn't put your father's temper into test if I where you child, you seem to be in enough trouble as it is-

How the hell does she do that? Wondered Roxanne, her mother always seemed to be around when she had done something bad and appeared just in the right time to catch her in the run.

-Busted?- was all to came out from Roxanne's mouth as she turned to face her mother as she smiled innocently.

-Damn right you are!- this time it was her father the one who spoke –kitchen, now!- he ordered –Alexander! You too, I want to see you in here right now!- Gary called to his son who was watching everything from the staircase.

Suddenly a Torchic popped from the Pokeball in the back pocket of Roxanne's jeans and merrily started to jump her way towards the kitchen.

-Not now Torchic, go out with the rest of the Pokemon- commanded Roxanne's mother.

Once inside the kitchen the four of them took seat, and Gary began to speak.

-Ok you two kiddos, I've got no idea what is running trough that head of yours but I want you two to quit it- he angrily said.

Both teens in the table gulped audibly.

-Alexander, for Entei's sake what have you being doing for this past month? I've just got your grades from the Mossdeep's Pokemon School and you fai- Gary was cut short by his wife.

-Groudon- she said.

-What? Marie what are you talking about?- asked a confused Gary to his raven haired wife.

-I said 'Groudon', we are in Hoenn remember sweetheart? We are off Entei's domains- she said matter-of-factly her green eyes sparkling.

Gary felt like banging his head on the table in front of him, he loved his wife no one could deny it, but some of her comments where just out of place.

-That's not the point! Anyways, like I was saying… Alexander Oak how comes you failed you Evolution class!!- He asked outraged – I've been working on that topic half of YOUR life, how in Kyogre's mightiness you failed that!?-

-I… um… well, I- the boy unsuccessfully tried to defend himself.

-Haven't I told you a License doesn't mean a thing? You are 19, you need to really start worrying about what are you going to do. You know you are quite late for starting a journey and although you could start one you are in great disadvantage with other trainers out there, therefore if you don't want to end in the streets or as a second class trainer you need to get serious on this breeder thing… as much as I hate to say it, your sister passed it in record time-

-That's easy for you to say, the girl has Alakazam's IQ- Alexander replied angrily, his black spiky hair moved as he shook his head and his sapphire eyes shone bright with anger.

-Hey! It's not my fault all intelligence went to the second child- Roxanne replied quickly crossing her arms.

-Cut it!- ordered Marie angrily seeing her two children where just about to star arguing.

-Now for you, young girl I wouldn't put that smirk in my face. Care to explain what this means?- asked Gary as he threw over the table an opened envelope with the Pokemon League logo and big red letters that read 'Warning Notice'.

-I… I can explain- the girl said rapidly.

-You better. Listen to this- Gary said and began to read out loud – _'… the Trainer Roxanne M. Oak has been in the past time reported as troublesome individual, yet the administrative offices of the Pokemon League Plateau here in the Hoenn Region, headquarters in Ever Grande City have received a letter in which an other Trainer, who's name wont be said in this warning due privacy issues, has reported an abuse of in-battle power as well as an unfair match due Roxanne M. Oak's use of an over-powerful Pokemon against a foe that did not require it. Because of this last issue we are forced to call her presence in the administrative offices of the Plateau for a revision of this case and a possible trial and penalty'_- he finished off.

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose.

-I can't believe that bitch had the nerve to pull this off! She is definitely spoilt rotten! I'm so gonna kill that Feebas's faced prep!- blared a really pissed of Roxanne that was stomping all over the kitchen and practically pulling off her hair.

-Watch that tongue! And calm down please, who you are you talking about?- Marie cried.

Roxanne took a deep breathe and counted to ten, then she took other deep breathe. She needed to calm down first if she wanted to find a way to possibly rip the head of that pompous girl, finally Roxanne sat down.

-The other trainer is Reena Helton- she sighted- we had a battle about three weeks ago down in the west coast of the city, but to tell the truth it was all her fault-

-Go ahead we are listening- replied Gary showing no emotion in his voice or eyes.

-Fine…-


End file.
